


情人节怎么过？（知乎体）

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 最早的一篇文，黑历史，为了存档完整性放上来
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 5





	情人节怎么过？（知乎体）

**Author's Note:**

> 最早的一篇文，黑历史，为了存档完整性放上来

哈利·波特  
霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院毕业生，现英国魔法部法律执行司司长、前傲罗办公室主任

谢邀。  
金妮本来拜托了卢娜和罗尔夫帮忙照顾一天莉莉，（她一直吵着去看新出生的嗅嗅而罗尔夫和卢娜也的确要留在家里照顾嗅嗅宝宝们来着）然而情人节游玩计划因为要加班泡汤了…说真的有点怀念当傲罗办公室主任的清闲日子。  
自从升职法律执行司司长后工作量直线上升，感谢@赫敏·韦斯莱 依照麻瓜法律更新并完善我们的法律，导致魔法部最近加班率直线上升。（捂脸  
画个饼吧，明年这个时候，三个孩子都在霍格沃茨了，争取能请下来假和金妮骑着飞天扫帚去旅行吧～  
PS. 大家不要问了，我胸口真没有一条匈牙利树蜂…  
PPS.加班只是暂时，不会成为常态的，你们要相信赫敏的能力。  
PPPS.网上广为流传的那个我的情人节表情包是我二十多年以前的黑历史啊！而且当时不是情人节！！！（划重点  
赞同 3.2k 感谢1.5k 收藏 评论1.8k  
精选评论  
救世主的小迷妹：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊前排捉到救世主！求问，您胸口真的有一头匈牙利树蜂纹身吗？  
>复议。  
>同问…  
瞧瞧我发现了什么：刚刚翻到的救世主情人节表情包，与大家分享  
>噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl  
>遥想当年，救世主也是条单身狗…  
>金妮·韦斯莱：呵  
>天…楼上惊现…  
>听说女神上学前就暗恋并见过救世主了…别人的十一岁和我们的十一岁  
>楼上的话简直暴虐单身狗…  
>层主什么运气被救世主和女神二位本尊回复，我🍋了…  
看看我是不是最犀利的吐槽：一句话概括：越来越皮的救世主…  
詹姆·西里斯·波特：哦，我亲爱的爸爸。难道你不是一直告诉我们不要秀恩爱吗？天啊，我可怜的眼睛…@阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特 @莉莉·卢娜·波特 瞧瞧这个，不要让你们命苦的哥哥一个人受到这样的暴击

阿不思·邓布利多  
霍格沃茨前校长，柠檬雪宝爱好者  
谢谢大家在这么甜蜜的一天还能想起我这把老骨头。不得不说，退休的日子是清闲多了，阿不福思前两天还在抱怨说看见我都见得烦了。不过蜂蜜公爵的情人节点心味道很不错，我很喜欢。  
赞同 2.9k 感谢2.1k 收藏 评论1.9k  
盖勒特·格林德沃：你还好意思说，那么甜的东西，亏你咽得下去…要不是今天过节，才不会送你这个…  
>GGAD大旗摇起来：朋友们，我们期待的狗粮来了!  
>校长还是校长，秀恩爱不露痕迹  
>楼上好意思说吗，你瞧瞧评论区，哪里不露痕迹了…  
哈利·波特:我觉得…阿不福思生气不是因为见到您吧…  
>盖勒特·格林德沃：哦  
>哈利·救世主·洞悉一切·真相帝·波特  
>讲真，我觉得以校长对救世主的照顾程度，救世主会命犯不止一带黑魔王来着…  
>楼上低估了救世主的情商  
阿不福思·邓布利多：说我哥傻他还真傻，那个黑巫师有什么好的，还不如一只山羊懂事可爱  
>盖勒特·格林德沃：呵  
胆包身就是我：搬小板凳观看楼上二位掐架  
>给层主上香…

盖勒特·格林德沃  
什么更伟大的利益都不重要了  
等了百来年，终于近些年能过情人节了，当然要好好过。至于具体细节，并没有必要和你们这些愚蠢的人分享。  
@纽特·斯卡曼德，你的回答凭什么挨着阿不思的？别以为关闭评论你就安全了。  
赞同 2.9k 感谢1.4k 收藏 评论1.9k  
阿不思·邓布利多：盖勒特，你的戾气是时候收一收了，多大的人了。  
>盖勒特·格林德沃: 阿尔我错了，可是看到那个斯卡曼德小子我就忍不住…  
GGAD大旗摇起来：继续摇旗！  
>摇旗+为学长默哀一秒钟hhhhhh  
>🍋成精现场  
>真得好奇认识他们的人怎么评价，我们离得这么远都日常被喂一嘴狗粮  
>文达·罗茜尔：习惯就好  
>克雷登斯：习惯就好  
>纳吉尼：习惯就好  
>感受到了楼上几位的怨念2333333333  
来自赫奇帕奇的宝宝：我们学长做错了什么要被这么对待！  
>不愧外号醋王..这些破事少说过去五六十年了吧…  
>脑子太好使的坏处哈哈哈哈哈哈  
>楼上瞬间让没进拉文克劳的我心情好了起来

赫敏·韦斯莱  
现魔法部部长、前魔法部法律执行司司长。  
忙到飞起，哪有时间过节，这么多年头一次怀念当初有时间转换器的时候。  
赞同 2.3k 感谢1.6k 收藏 评论1.2k  
精选评论  
部长的死忠粉：时间转换器…所以传说中的部长当年选了所有的课是真的？！（震惊脸）  
>当年的学生告诉你，你无法想象那种被学霸碾压的恐惧…  
>部长的人生简直开挂…  
>部长简直是励志传奇了好吗？  
>说到天才式的碾压，好奇部长和楼上二位相比如何（小纠结）  
>围观楼上胆子大到不要命的  
>赫敏·韦斯莱：回楼上上，不是一个级别的，比不了。以及，（小声）避开醋王，人人有责，不要把我拉入战局。

纽特·斯卡曼德  
《神奇动物在哪里》作者，以及我真的不是某人最喜欢的学生  
蒂娜本来想去带着罗尔夫和卢娜去看弯角鼾兽的，卢娜一直很喜欢“弯弯鼾”。但是他们要照顾刚出生的嗅嗅，计划就先搁置一段时间，在家里和蒂娜喝喝茶聊聊天也挺好。  
谢谢大家喜欢嗅嗅，他们真得很可爱。  
关评论区了，大家帮忙给某人点个赞，把他点到第三的位置就行…  
回复得早真得不是我的错…  
赞同 2.2k 感谢1.3k 收藏 评论  
（评论区已关闭）

罗恩·韦斯莱  
韦斯莱魔法把戏坊欢迎您，不，最近不欢迎。  
我要控诉弗雷德和乔治这两个缺德的！大情人节的非得说既然赫敏加班我闲着也是闲着，不如来上班？？？我这个情侣狗被两个单身狗给虐了？？？  
差评！以后我如果发际线后移就是你们的锅！！！  
赞同 2.2k 感谢1.1k 收藏 评论  
精选评论  
赫敏·格兰杰：哦，罗恩你的脾气该改改了。  
>罗恩·韦斯莱：亲爱的，相信我。你看到他们两个欠揍的样子也会气炸的。  
哈利·波特：同甘共苦呀，兄弟。  
乔雷德·韦斯莱：哦，看看这是谁呀。  
>弗治·韦斯莱：哦，是我们亲爱的小罗尼呀。  
>乔雷德·韦斯莱：但是你看，  
>弗治·韦斯莱：你记错了我们的名字：  
>乔雷德·韦斯莱：我是乔雷德  
>弗治·韦斯莱：我是弗治  
>罗恩·韦斯莱：你们两个！够了！  
今天的狗粮好吃吗：哦，又是秀恩爱的。已阅，差评  
>感受到了层主深深的怨念hhhhh

金妮·波特  
《预言家日报》魁地奇特约记者、前霍利黑德哈比队队长  
并过不成，继续去研究我的魁地奇理论了。  
赞同 1.8k 感谢1.5k 收藏 评论 866  
精选评论  
蝙蝠精咒的小蝙蝠：…  
>所以，朋友们，你们看，虽然你我泡不到救世主，但是——我们依旧没有可以一起过情人节的人呀~~  
>楼上扎心了…  
>楼上上的语气莫名找打，本单身狗并没有吃过你家大米呀…  
>打人算我一个

卢娜·斯卡曼德  
弯弯鼾好可爱，提醒大家离骚扰牤远一点  
哦，看不到我的弯弯鼾了。有人想应聘《唱唱反调》的编辑吗？  
赞同 923 感谢1.1k 收藏 评论 457  
精选评论  
霍格沃茨应届毕业生：啊啊啊前排报名  
>+1  
>+2  
>+10086  
嗅嗅是我的：缺照顾嗅嗅宝宝们的助手吗？  
>对对对，不如给神奇生物们招保姆吧，我第一个举手！  
>自愿照顾嗅嗅宝宝！吃的我管！给我银项链就行！  
>楼上真贪心…

西弗勒斯·斯内普  
魔药专家  
哪个脑子不好使的邀请我来回答这个问题？学院扣十分！  
赞同 1k 感谢10 收藏 评论  
（评论区已关闭）

【已注销】  
不出意外的话和魂器过，出了意外的话…哦，十九年前就出意外了…过不了了  
赞同 感谢 收藏 评论37  
精选评论  
>罗恩·韦斯莱：那个没鼻子的？  
>哈利·波特：去找你的头发和鼻子吧，我们这里不欢迎你

皮皮鬼  
谁能比我皮？  
哦，谁能想到，  
二十多年了，  
学生们越来越没有创意  
我至今听过最有趣的情人节告白，  
还是那一句：

他眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆  
（呲牙）（坏笑）  
赞同 23 感谢 收藏 评论381  
精选评论  
蝙蝠精咒的小蝙蝠：？？？我女神的修辞这么奔放的吗？  
>同？？？  
>不能……吧……  
>以救世主夫人在预言家日报专栏的言辞犀利，不像她一贯文风呀…  
>仿佛发现了了不得的秘密…

宾斯教授  
霍格沃茨魔法史教授  
大家把书翻到394页，“《妖精和巫师的魔杖之争》 或许巫师拥有魔杖而妖精没有魔杖对你来说是十分正常的一件事。然而，历史上巫师和妖精之间有关魔杖拥有权的争夺，不可不谓血腥…”  
赞同 1 感谢 收藏 评论665  
精选评论  
我看错了问题：？？？  
>同一脸懵…  
>？？？  
>???  
>？？？  
赫敏·格兰杰：可怜的宾斯教授，他甚至都不知道今天是情人节。  
>罗恩·韦斯莱：赫敏，放过鬼魂吧。还不如可怜可怜我，看到这个就脑补出了宾斯教授毫无波澜的语气…  
>哈利·波特：赫敏，那唯一一个赞是你？  
>霍格沃茨毕业生：附议…  
盖勒特·格林德沃：和姑婆写的一模一样，说真的，@阿不思·邓布利多 阿尔你该考虑换个人聘请了，放这个可怜的灵魂去休息吧…  
>阿不思·邓布利多：亲爱的盖尔，或许你忘记我已经退休了，只有现任校长才有权任命教授  
>盖勒特·格林德沃：哦，那随意吧，与我无关了。  
>米勒娃·麦格：……


End file.
